


It Takes All Kinds

by teprometo



Series: 2014 Summer Pornathon [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer Merlin visits his mother in Ealdor, Arthur finds himself in Merlin’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes All Kinds

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2014 Summer Pornathon week seven challenge, [The Five Senses](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/107377.html). This fic placed first in its group.

The summer Merlin visits his mother in Ealdor, Arthur finds himself in Merlin’s bed.

The first time, he collapses on it in a melodramatic show of exhaustion, telling Gwen she should just leave him there to perish, that they’ll never find Merlin’s hidden sketchbook. Gwen, being equal parts nurturing and cheeky, carefully slides a thin, unsatisfying pillow under his head and secures a ragged, chafing blanket around his shoulders.

“Good night, little prince,” she says in a soft voice, then kisses him on the temple.

Something about the gesture makes a hard lump form in Arthur’s throat, and he buries his face in Merlin’s pillow to keep Gwen from seeing it on his face. He hears Gwen’s quiet footsteps, then the door closing, and then he’s left in Merlin’s awful little bed. He falls asleep almost instantly.

He sleeps through the night, completely dead to the world. His dreams are full of strong hands and thick lips, his cock wrapped up hot and tight.

He wakes up humping Merlin’s bed, and he’s a bit horrified at first, but then he starts feeling smug, like this will teach Merlin to leave him for the summer with _George_. Arthur spreads his legs and presses harder into the pathetic mattress, but it’s not enough, not enough, not enough until he buries his face in Merlin’s pillow, a gesture of frustration that hits him in the balls and slams him into a brutal orgasm.

Arthur is sucking it down, the smell in Merlin’s pillow, something sharp and dark that fills his head with a haze, his only thought a steady hum of _more_. He inhales until he’s light-headed, until he can’t smell anymore, until his whole face hurts from it and he feels sick from all the dust in the room.

His breeches are a mess, and he’s humiliated, but he sneaks Merlin’s pillow out with him anyway.

It’s fine for about three days, until Arthur has used up all of whatever that _smell_ is, and then he’s back in Merlin’s room, crouching on Merlin’s bed and fucking his hand while he’s got one of Merlin’s dirty shirts up against his nose. He cries when he comes this time, because the scent is so, so fucking good and he never wants to lose it.

By the end of summer, everything Merlin owns smells like Arthur, and it’s driving him _mad_ , not being able to duplicate the scent.

When Arthur finally sees Merlin again, some of the leaves have started to turn, and he’s _furious_ , and he wants Merlin to acknowledge the hell he’s put Arthur through. And the first thing out of Merlin’s mouth is, “Why does my room smell like you?” and it’s simple, not at all sexy, and Arthur can’t process anything but that Merlin recognises his scent.

There’s no thought involved in pressing Merlin against the wall and lifting his arms above his head. Merlin squawks a bit, then laughs, then fucking _moans_ as Arthur buries his nose right there, right where Merlin smells the most … whatever it is he smells like.

Arthur doesn’t realise he’s moaning until Merlin says, “Fucking fuck,” in his usual eloquent fashion, and Arthur pulls his head away slightly, sees the dark look in Merlin’s eyes.

“You smell—” Arthur starts to say, but then Merlin’s hand is in his hair, pulling hard, and the only direction Arthur can go is down.

Merlin shoves Arthur’s face against his groin, says, “It’s better there,” and fucking _fuck_ , Merlin is right, because it is better there. Merlin’s cock is hard and he smells _so. fucking. good_. Arthur rubs his face all over Merlin’s crotch, his skin aching from the chafing fabric.

Merlin’s the one who manages to get his trousers off, his thick cock smacking Arthur’s cheek, and Arthur’s dumbfounded for a minute, just staring at the dark hair Merlin’s got there and thinking how fucking amazing he must smell there.

“Suck my cock, you fucking tease,” Merlin says, and Arthur stuffs as much of it in as he can, because all he can think of is getting his nose as close to Merlin’s magical skin as possible.

(Later he learns that licking Merlin’s arsehole is perhaps the most perfect thing a man can experience, that Merlin goes from ticklish to aroused in the span of about four seconds, and that while Merlin likes the way Arthur smells, what really gets him off is the feel of Arthur’s body hair. It takes all kinds.)


End file.
